


The Last Son of Earth: Chapter 1: Welcome to Pangea

by RyuKlinge



Series: Last Son of Earth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Intrigue, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKlinge/pseuds/RyuKlinge
Summary: Welcome to my original story I've been working on lately. It continues from my Anderson Allen Short story. This is about the world of Pangea. A world where the Elite rule the world and mess with the Earth for fun. This is my twisted take on the Superman story, about a Human who ends up going to this messed up world and gains powers. Well enjoy seeing Anderson again and meeting one of the many main characters of Zayn, and his transformation.





	

A dark-haired, geeky-looking man walks around the spaceship he was teleported into.“My name is Zayn Rollins, I used to be an artist, till somehow I magically was transported off Earth to a weird spacecraft.” He looks out the window as the Earth explodes. “For some reason I was saved and without a planet I'm not really an artist anymore.” He looks around at the ship he's in and sees the technology way beyond anything he's seen before. “It sucks that the Earth is gone, what sucks more is that I'm probably going to die in this ship before I have any answers. God it's like watching Lost all over again.” Zayn sits down on the ground as he contemplates life as the ship starts spiraling out of control. “Ah shit, not like I had time to find the controls or take a guess at flying this thing.”He gets slammed against the wall and knocked unconscious. The ship crash lands on this futuristic planet. He wakes up in a weird room unsure of where he is and what happened. “Ugh...Where am I?” As he talks the elements in the air change his biology as he breathes. “What's happening to me? This air is weird it's hurting me. AAAHHH!” He screams in pain as his breath began glowing with radiation, his hair became energy, his bones became metallic, his skin became a durable icey-water structure, his nervous system shifted completely allowing his senses to perceive things differently than before. A door opens as armored guards try to restrain him. “This is an Earthling? Don't let the animal escape.” He hears the guards call him an animal. The pain in his body stopped he felt different, powerful. “Call me an animal all you want, my planet just died and I have superpowers. It's time to all out avenger on your asses.” He fires radioactive blasts from his hands knocking the guards unconscious. “That was so cool! All right time to find out how to get out of here.” He runs out of the door but is met by a strange man in weird clothes. “Sorry about the guards. It's hard not to find anyone who isn't a xenophobe here. I'm not here to hurt you, please come with me I can tell you everything that's going on if you give me the chance.” The mans said. “I'm not sure what else to do especially with being on a different planet so okay.” Zayn cautiously agrees. They go into his office and sit down. “My name is Anderson Allen, I am one of the richest men on Pangea, this horrible planet you ended up on.” Anderson said as he looks out the window. “Why is this planet horrible? And why is it called after the super continent of Earth?” Zayn asked confused, still looking at his new body. “I have answers to all your questions and more. So Relax and listen. This planet is horrible because if you thought greed corrupted your world, it's the only thing that exists in this world. After some technological advances I made I cured myself of greed and xenophobia. The people from your planet was basically cast off from this planet. You were our rejects, we had no idea that Earthlings would evolve like you did. It was quite remarkable. Now I know this is a lot to take in but I am going to keep going about more revelations that will shatter your expectations.” Anderson tries to continues but Zayn speaks up before he can. “Wait Earthlings were just dumb animals that these Pangeans didn't want to deal with anymore?!” Zayn said while his aura began glowing bright green with his radioactive energy. “Sadly yes, we're one of the biggest jackass planets ever. Let me elaborate: The people of this world basically watched Earth and threw whatever the could do to cause rifts, wars, and problems for Earth. Religion, racism, classism, greed, pride, anything that could divide or distract Earthlings, Pangeans sent to Earth so they could have fun. Half the slang on Earth were created by us to see how dumb we could make Earthlings just for enjoyment.” Anderson said anxiously awaiting for Zayn to snap from the bad news. Zayn's energy glows brighter but then cools down. “Well, that answers a ton of questions about why Earth was so messed up; seriously, Aliens messing with us for fun makes more sense than us being a chaotic bunch of fools.” Zayn takes a deep breath. His aura starts glowing bright again. “However, I am still angry at the Pangeans for killing my family, my friends, and my planet!” He stands up with his whole body glowing with bright green radioactive energy. “These people will face justice and they will see how much fun it really is to mess with a planet.” Zayn looks at Anderson angrily. “Why couldn't you stop these people from turning the Earth into a hell hole!” Anderson looks down with regret on his face. “I just recently cured myself of greed and xenophobia before that I was just as bad as them, it wasn't till I saw how Earth was collapsing that I realized I needed to do something to stop this madness. That's why I rescued you from the spaceship wreckage. I want your help to stop the Pangean Elite and change this world's culture so we don't destroy anymore planets.” Zayn looks at Anderson and believes his regret is real. He stands up and smashes the table with his powered up hand. “Graaah!!! Damnit! Elitist pricks! I hated them on Earth and I hate them on here.” Zayn with a fiery look in his eyes stares at Anderson. “I'll join you Anderson, this wasn't your fault what happened to my planet. I feel that this world has changed me for a reason. On Earth I was just an artist who didn't get his career started and couldn't do anything to make a difference in the world but with these powers, I can change this world into the place Earth deserved to be.” Anderson smiles at him. “The powers were a surprise to me. I didn't think that our world would change an Earthling like it did. I can help you control them so you can be a powerful ally against the Pangean Elite in our crusade against them.” Anderson stands up and sticks his hand out in front of Zayn. Zayn shakes his hand “I hope I can trust you and that we can succeed.” Anderson looks at Zayn with confidence. “I'll do my best to earn your trust.” An explosion happens in the room middle of the room knocking Zayn out of the building while the whole building goes up in bright green flames. “What hell was that?! Ahh crap! I hope I have some sort of power to stop me from falling to my death.” Zayn falling in the air starts to glows brighter and figures out how to fly with his powers. “Wooo! These powers are awesome! I don't know how I can fly but thank the gods that I can!” He flies up to the top of the next building. “No...” Zayn looks in horror as Anderson and his company seems to be burning to the ground along with his hopes to figure out more about this world. He looks at the rest of the neon glowing city scape with flying cars and more and wonders “Damnit...What the hell do I do now?”


End file.
